


Knife's Edge

by twtd



Series: Daxamite Sex Orbs [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twtd/pseuds/twtd
Summary: Alex was there, dressed in her tactical gear, big ass gun cradled in her arms. She smelled of gunpowder and ozone and somehow the combination made Maggie want to lean in and take a deep breath.This has even less plot than my usual sex orb stories.





	

“Alex, wait.” Maggie reached for Alex’s arm as Alex, laughing, sprinted toward the bedroom. “We need…” She forgot that Alex was holding the orb with one hand. 

***

Maggie woke up in a warehouse, hands tied overhead. Gunfire cracked in the background. The entire scene was familiar. It seemed like Alex really did want sex after rescuing her. Maggie could feel the alien induced hormones starting to work on her. She was getting warm and she wanted to press her legs together. Her arms were stretched enough to pull her onto her toes and make that nearly impossible. 

Then Alex was there, dressed in her tactical gear, big ass gun cradled in her arms. She smelled of gunpowder and ozone and somehow the combination made Maggie want to lean in and take a deep breath. Alex was grinning wolfishly and Maggie felt like her prey. She wanted Alex to cut her down then fuck her on the warehouse floor. Hell, the way she was aching to be touched, they could skip the cutting down part all together and Alex could just pull down her pants. 

“Hey,” Alex said before she leaned in for a scorching hot kiss. Maggie swayed into her. 

“Are you gonna cut me down, Danvers?” Maggie asked, tugging on the rope.

“Maybe?” Alex slung the gun over her shoulder and pulled out her tactical knife. She traced it’s point down Maggie’s chest, between her breasts, and stopped when she hit her belt. “You did say I could tie you up.”

Over the course of Alex’s exploration, the warehouse had gone quiet, just the sound of their breathing and the occasional pop from a forgotten barrel fire.

Alex sliped the knife under Maggie’s shirt and used it to lift it up, point barely grazing her skin. Maggie shivered and swayed. This wasn’t something Alex would ever try in real life. She knew just how much trauma a knife blade could create. But this wasn’t real life and Maggie wasn’t objecting or using one of their now established safewords, so Alex twisted the knife and flicked the blade through the thread holding each of Maggie’s buttons in place. 

She worked slowly over Maggie’s abs and Maggie’s breath started to quiver. By the time she cut through the last button and parted Maggie’s shirt, they were both breathing heavily and staring at the knife. Maggie felt like she was frozen in place, trying to keep still even though she was balanced on her toes. With the flick of her wrist, Alex cut through the center of Maggie’s bra then dropped the knife in favor of filling her hands with Maggie’s breasts and her pushing her tongue into Maggie’s mouth. Maggie exhaled hard and whimpered against Alex’s mouth. She tried to push into Alex’s hands but she simply didn’t have the leverage. She was at Alex’s mercy and God, it was exciting. This was the first time Alex had really taken the lead in one of their scenarios and Maggie was quickly starting to crave it. 

She sucked in a breath as Alex rolled both of her nipple between her fingers and started kissing and nipping her way down Maggie’s neck. It was as if the knife had left each of her nerve endings at attention and now everything felt more intense. Or maybe it was Alex’s new aggression. Maggie flinched as Alex bit one of her nipples but it quickly turned into a moan. 

“God, fuck, Danvers,” she panted as she felt Alex’s smirk against her breast. 

“Still want me to cut you down, babe?” Alex was licking at Maggie’s other nipple and throughly distracting Maggie before she could moan out any sort of answer. 

Then Alex dropped to her knees. She quickly unfastened Maggie’s belt, then unceremoniously pulled off Maggie’s pants. She lifted one of Maggie’s legs over her shoulder and pressed into Maggie’s pussy with her tongue.  

It was enough to make Maggie scream but also not enough. She tried to push into Alex’s mouth, tried to get closer, to let Alex get deeper with her tongue. There was wetness leaking down her thighs. How could she not know that a knife could be so fucking hot? The thought swept through her mind, replaced by something far more incoherent. 

Then Alex’s fingers were inside of her, almost holding her up. It felt like all of her weight, all of her consciousness was focused on the small point where Alex’s fingers were inside of her. Alex used her other hand to steady Maggie’s hip and started licking at her clit in time with her thrusts. 

“Fuck, Alex. Fuck,” Maggie moaned over and over as each thrust sent her closer to the edge. Then her orgasm hit, tight and hard and she was clenching around Alex’s fingers and pulling Alex closer with the leg hooked over Alex’s shoulder and then her knees were buckling. Alex caught her before she hurt herself and after a brief moment to steady Maggie, Alex retrieved her knife. 

It took her a minute to cut through the thick rope and Maggie sighed in relief when her feet finally fully touched the floor. Alex caught her before she could fall. 

***

Maggie woke up on the floor of her apartment. Everything hurt. Her head, particularly, ached and Alex was just a few steps in front of her groaning. Alex slowly got to her feet. 

“Okay, new rule,”  Alex said as she hobbled toward Maggie. “No running with the sex orb.”  She reached out a hand and helped Maggie to her feet. 

“Thanks, babe.” Maggie shook her head to clear it. “Good rule.” Maggie twined her finger with Alex’s and headed toward the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are magical. I take requests/prompts on my tumblr @twtd11


End file.
